Happy
by megusta11
Summary: Liz deserves to be happy and that is indeed what she becomes. This story is made from memories of their life together, enjoy!
1. Happy

When she woke it was too early to do anything. Too early to get ready for work but it was too late to try and get back to sleep, so sliding out from between his arms, she tip-toed into the bedroom next to them while straightening out the t-shirt which flooded her body, opening the nursery door slowly to avoid noise she approached the cot. Crossing her arms she leant over to see the tiny baby, who was gurgling with happiness, lying on his back kicking his legs and moving his arms as he tried to reach the mobile spinning above him.

"Hello there little boy" her voice went all gooey as she spoke the infant "you're a very good boy, yes you are, you've learnt not to wake mommy and daddy up, yes you have, you have" she leant over planting a kiss on his belly then started to make noises on it as the 3 month old baby giggled and chuckled in delight, she then kissed his cheek and receiving a sloppy on in return.

"Right then Mr, I will bring you your breakfast in a bit but first I need mine" giving him another kiss she placed the blanket, which he had kicked off through the night, back over him and stroked his cheek. She crept back out the room and closed the door before popping her head around to see the smiling baby watching her go.

When she reached the kitchen she pulled a glass out of the cupboard and some orange juice out of the fridge along with some pancakes from last night, putting the pancakes in the microwave she drank the juice she had poured out and sat down on the chrome stool while she waited for the pancakes. Flicking through the nearest magazine she strained her eyes to see the writing, but all she could see was blurred colour and smudges of writing, she had left her glasses in their bedroom and had no ambition to go and get them. Just as she was about to rest her head on the counter someone wrapped their arms around her waist causing her to jump until they whispered in her ear.

"Morning" his voice was low and husky "you're 30 minutes early today, I think we can do to fill that time"

She spun round on her stool and draped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to kiss him, "Well then if that's what you want Jack, I won't oppose" she kissed him again then pulled him out of the kitchen and into their bedroom.

_**Author's Note: this is the end of the story; the next chapters will be set before this. **_


	2. First Date

**Carried on from last chapter (present time)**

"Happy anniversary by the way" he said kissing her on the forehead which soon crumpled up.

"Sorry about this but, what anniversary?" her voice had a hint of puzzlement in it as well as confusion, "it's not our first date is it?"

"No, that was Valentine's Day" he responded, he would have answered her question but enjoyed teasing her.

"Oh yeah, it's not our wedding or" the next events she reeled off under her breathe as she thought about what it could be "okay I give up, what is it?"

"When we first met..." he said slowly

"OH yeah_ that's_ it" she grinned, "I don't know why I said first date, that memory is clear in my mind."

"Because I was so charming?" he smiled

"No." She said bluntly watching his chuffed expression fade away "mainly because you gave me three huge insults in the space of a minute" she smirked

"Oh yeah, well I think it was longer than" he said guiltily, but the expression on her face showed he was wrong, "but that was a good night, you have to agree with that" he said kissing her again,

"Yeah it was" she kissed him back as they both thought in sync about their first date.

**Let's go back in time now people, as promised. **

"Lemon! There you are, I've been looking for you" Jack walked into her office and stood in the door way.

"Well you obviously haven't been looking very hard I've been here all morning" she returned in a sarcastic tone raising her eyebrow.

"It's a figure of speech Liz, anyway you're single right?"

"Wow what a way to remind a 34 year old women _on_ Valentine's Day that they're single, good one Jack" she returned to her laptop and continued doing whatever she was doing.

"Hey, let me finish, I just wanted to make sure that you're not busy tonight and I'll take that response as you're not?" he looked hopefully

"Yes, I'm free tonight" she paused "are you going to set me up someone tonight? Because it better not be another woman"

"That was an accident Lemon, you shouldn't wear sneakers" he smirked "you know what impression they give of you"

"Shut it down Jack. So what did you want to say?" she snapped "You've been here less than a minute and already managed to point out that I'm single on Valentine's day, I have no dress sense, and I look like a lesbian"

"Well I think that's a record" he said proudly "anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight, I have a busy day and I doubt I'll have time to get a date, so you're my next option" he hoped that she would take the last part as a compliment but judging from her shocked/surprised/ confused expression he doubted that she heard it.

"Okay but I want lobster" she demanded cheerfully, it wasn't meant to come out like that but the thought of food made it that way.

"I guess that means you're coming and you can have lobster if you want, as long as you dress appropriately" he added quickly "I'll pick you up at 7 be ready, and thanks for coming with me I don't like to break a tradition, I've never been alone on valentine's day since I was 14" he sighed proudly.

"It's nice to know I can help, as long as 'never been alone' doesn't mean sex I'll be there" she chuckled, expecting one in return but all he did was wink and stroll out of her office. Her mouth dropped open, what had she just agreed to?

She got ready quite slowly, as she had left work so she could go dress shopping but that took less time than expected and she knew there was no point in going back to work, so she headed back to her apartment, where she knew she wouldn't be distracted by food (the dress just fitted and she refused to get a 8 and eating would defiantly make the dress harder to put on, as much as she hated the fact she couldn't eat it was her only choice.) However when she looked at the clock she realised that he would be here in 45minutes and all she had done was put her unquestionable underwear on (like seriously they were lacy and everything, waaaay too sexy for Liz but seeing as the personal shopper [be proud of her] cringed as she walked towards the spanx she thought it was best to trust them and go for they chose)

So changing her speed she quickly applied natural makeup and calmed the frizz bomb that was hair, she had 15 minutes, she was fine and on track until there was a knock on the door.

"Liz? Sorry I'm early, there's usually traffic" Jack called through the wood that separated them.

"Umm 2 minutes, just let me" she didn't finish her sentence instead she grabbed her dressing gown and walked towards the door unlocking it so he could come in "2minutes I'll just put my dress on, sit down and" but she had walked away and he didn't hear the rest. When she emerged from her room a couple of moments later, Jack's jaw dropped; she was wearing a full length navy dress, similar to one she wore at Gerhardt's birthday party, that graced her curves, emphasising her tiny waist. She looked beautiful and he intended to tell her that.

Dinner was like any other dinner he had with Lemon, she made star wars and other nerdy jokes and he laughed, they talked about TGS and work related stuff; but throughout it, all he could think about is how amazing she looked, when she smiled, laughed, tried to catch food that fell off her fork and questioned him to why he was looking at her funnily. When they had finished their $1000 dessert, well it was mostly Liz who ate his, he suggested that they should return home however (much to Jacks advantage) when the driver did answer his phone he revealed that the car had a flat wheel and couldn't take them back. "We'll walk back and you can wait there until its fixed, okay?"

"Sure but can I have piggy back my feet hurt" Liz moaned before flashing him a cheeky grin.

"If you can get onto my back wearing that dress, sure you can" he couldn't see her expression, but he heard her sigh, while she carried on walking she threw her body about like a two year old, "stand up straight Lemon, you're exposing more than you want" Liz suddenly stood up straight pulling the dress up at the top, as he placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her into his apartment.

"Thanks Jack, oh by the way you have a bit of chocolate on the side of your mouth" she said pointing to its location on her own lip, but before he could get to it she wiped it away and stuck her finger in her mouth, "that actually is the best dessert ever"

"And that was my bit of chocolate" he said scowling as he watched her suck the chocolate remains off her finger.

"Oh sorry, here" she stuck her finger in his mouth, wow she could not be teasing him more right now and she realised that as well. (As tacky as it sounds) She looked up into his extremely piercing blue eyes to see he was staring right back at her. They weren't sure if it was the 4 glasses of wine she drank or his 5 glasses of scotch, but they were certainly attracted to each other right now, more than ever. As Liz removed her finger from his mouth Jack cupped her face using his hands and moved his mouth towards her kissing it lightly; when they pulled apart he was expecting her to freak out but all she did was mirror his actions, and kiss him again.

Kissing her back slowly he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss and she wrapped hers around his neck as they stumbled into his apartment and through to his bedroom, he caught her a couple of times as she tripped over the material of her full length, figure hugging, navy blue dress. When they reached the bedroom she started to undo his bow-tie and shirt, her fingers working faster and more skilled than she has seen them before (apart from opening food packets of course), when she flung them on the floor Jack decided to return the favour and grabbed the zip on the side of her dress with his index finger and thumb and pulled it down slowly tracing his other three fingers over the now bare skin, sending shivers all over her body. When he reached the bottom he gave it a little tug and the navy blue silk dress fell down to the floor, revealing the black lace underwear she was wearing.

"No spanx on" he chuckled, "we are making progress" Liz let out a small laugh before their mouths returned to each others, after a few moments Jack started to kiss down her neck and a groan unexpectedly escaped from her throat, they gradually made their way to the bed. He lay her down on it making his kisses go further down her body and she arched her back in response, she ran her fingers through his thick hair and he moved his mouth back up to hers.


	3. Telling

_**Authors note: sorry it's been awhile I've had lots of stuff to do. **_

Over the next couple of weeks Jack and Liz continued to see (sleep with) each other, of course no one knew because if Weinerslav did happen to find out they would probably end up in a counselling session, and they didn't want that to happen. Of course they had nearly been caught when they were in Liz's office kissing, Frank walked in as Liz started to take Jack's jacket off; panicking all she managed to say was "OMG THAT SPIDERS HUGE, QUICK ITS GOING UP THE SLEEVE!" this was a smart move for Liz as she knew that Frank was terrified of spiders and it made him run, well more of ninja escape, out of the office and he wouldn't return for another couple of hours until he was sure it was gone. It was after I couple of more accidents like this they decided to tell a couple of people and then wait for the news to spread.

"Jenna? Come here for a minute" Liz spoke nervously, gripping onto Jack's hand for support as soon as she saw her blonde friend come skipping into her office and flick her hair over her shoulder, as soon as she saw Jack there holding Liz's hand all she did was squeak, grin like a Cheshire cat before hugging both of them then skip back out of the office, well she did have news to spread.

"Well that was simple wasn't it?" Jack smiled before looking at the surprised expression on Liz's face.

"Too simple, surely she would have freaked out or something?"

"No, she's probably just pleased to win the bet they've had on us."

"The what, I am going to kill them"

"A bet, the wagers had started to get bigger since the accidents, I mean you can't blame them apparently we had a tension between us and you did spend an awful long time in my office."

"We did?" Liz's brow crumpled, as she tried to think if they had 'tension' and well thinking about it they kind of did (but she didn't want to admit it)

"Yes we did" Jack answered before placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

The next couple of hours were mostly made up of awwwws, I knew its, questions, more questions and dirty remarks from the nerds. When they finally got away from everyone and Jack had gotten Jonathon out of their way, he collapsed on the expensive leather couch in his office and Liz joined him by slipping between his arms and returning the kiss on his cheek he had given her before. Quickly Jack spun her around so they were lying face to face and wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her into a kiss when their mouths connected she pulled him closer deepening the kiss as he attempted to unzip her hoodie, realising that lying down was useless for undressing each other, they sat up he started to take her TGS hoodie off as she removed his jacket and undo his tie, throwing them on the floor before starting on the rest of his clothing; but suddenly she stopped and stood up and headed towards the door, her shirt half-unbuttoned.

"Where are you going?" his voice was low and teasing, as he tried to mask his disappointment (he liked office sex and hoped he was going to have it), however she stopped at the door and simply locked it.

"Well we don't want this to turn into another accident do we?" her voice copied the teasing he had in his as she returned to the couch and started to kiss him again.


	4. No Way

"No way"

"Please Lemon"

"No Jack the last time I attended something where she was there I got my hair pulled out" They walked into the elevator; Jack's hand was on the small of Liz's back as he guided her into the lift. Pressing the button to the 6th and 52nd floors he turned to face Liz and carry on persuading her to come with him to an event where his ex wife Bianca would be attending.

"Well you shouldn't have provoked her," those were the wrong words he could see from 2 things she did 1) glare at him and 2) she flung her hand towards him, hitting him on the arm. "Ow what was that for" there was the stare again, "please come."

"Uhhhh no."

"Fine then" he sung his hand and hit the emergency button halting the lift.

"Seriously, we're going to do this? I have work to do"

"Well agree then you can get on with it" he smirked

"Now you're blackmailing me, really?" she sighed but realised that the possibility of Jack letting her go without agreeing were slim "fine I'll go"

She watched his face light up as he gleamed at her "thank you thank you thank you!"

"Why are you so excited? I'm only attending" she used her fingers to make inverted commas and put on a weird voice "the biggest event of the year with you"

"Yes but I didn't want to go alone" he kissed her on the cheek and pressed the emergency button again making the elevator start again before it reached the 6th floor, "now go do that work you wanted to do"

As the day progressed, the only thing that was getting Liz through it was thought of being able to have a large pinot grigio or two.

After leaving work early to yet again to go dress shopping, (seriously, the amount of dresses in her wardrobe had gone up by about 70% since they had started dating) she picked a long navy dress, which fitted her curves, with a low cleavage and tied around her neck, she made sure that the straps were strong, after the last encounter with her she wanted to make sure that it wouldn't happen again. When she had finished getting ready she checked her phone, nothing. It was 7:30 now and there was no sign of him, sure if he arrived now he would be on time but he was always at least 5 minutes early.

She slipped on her shoes and slopped onto the sofa, after switching the TV on to an episode of top chef her phone began to ring on the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey, Liz I'm a bit late so I'll send a car over and I will meet you there, okay?"

Her face dropped "no, no, no don't leave me please don't leave me with her" she begged

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just going to be a bit late and if you want you can start my lobster, there's been rumours that's what is going to be served"

"Fine then." She scowled and sighed she had decided to make him suffer and throw a mini tantrum like Jenna or Tracy would. By the time the car had arrived Liz had already opened a pack of Sabor de Soledad, even though Jack had banned them and tried to make her eat healthier she couldn't help but pig out when ever Jack wasn't around. So replacing them back into a box under her bed she walked past the mirror and gave herself a small pep talk then pushing her shoulder back to give her more confidence (as she had seen in films) she left her apartment grabbing her clutch off the arm of the sofa and locked the door behind her.

After about and half an hour drive in silence she finally arrived at the mansion and got out the car unsteadily as her had heel dug in gravel unexpectedly when she walked. When she reached the steps leading up to the house, she was tempted to turn back and leave however she heard the car pull away.

"Stay calm, stay calm" she whispered to herself getting a weird look off the man on the door, when Liz reached room where everyone was she was immediately met by a man holding a tray of champagne who handed her one and walked away quickly on a hunt for another person without a full glass. Scanning the room when drinking there was no sign of Bianca and Liz began to relax a bit and made her way through the room past the band/ orchestra and over to a more quite part of the room where there wasn't many people and only one man handing out food. Sitting down on one of the tall stools she watched the entrance for Jack and Bianca. Taking a drink of champagne she swivelled round on the stool to see Jack strolling towards her with his arms open welcoming her for a hug. "Jack!" she swallowed the mouthful of champagne and her face lit up as she popped down off her stool and hugged him.

"You look beautiful by the way" he whispered in her ear making her blush.

As the event carried on Liz stayed close to his side and spent most of the night shaking hands and smiling while being introduced as 'Elizabeth, my new girlfriend' or 'Elizabeth Lemon, my current partner' to higher members of the company. When the evening had eventually finished Liz realised that she hadn't seen Bianca and it was quite fun (even though she only had one portion of lobster) she supposed it was better than working late. Just as they seemed to have reached the last group of people who they hadn't already talked to Liz whispered in Jack's ear that she need the toilet and would be back soon.

Moving through the small crowds of people she made her way through the room across to the bathrooms, when she reached the cream door she pushed it open cautiously to see two cubicles with cream and golden handles, pushing open the first one she shuffled into it and closed the door behind her just as the main door swung open and bounced off the wall, as another women walked in.

As this women walked in she let out a familiar scream which made Liz jump and freeze as she realised who it was. It was Bianca. She stopped screaming and started to rant about something which Liz couldn't quite hear until Bianca moved closer to the cubicle and started to speak a bit louder.

"I can't believe_ she_ came and with him as well, that bitch" and she screamed again "that only reason he wanted that divorce" and another scream, she signed and sniffed then brushed her dress down, meanwhile Liz was thinking how long she was going to be and if she should sit down but her thoughts were interrupted as Bianca tried to open the cubicle door.

"Oh sorry" she sniffed "are you okay in there?"

Liz froze once again and then decided to change her accent. "Yeah man" it came out in a broad Jamaican accent; she cringed when Bianca didn't respond. "Just a bit of trouble with my dress" it had started to turn into Irish like it had before. "Man" and back to Jamaican.

"Okay" and Bianca walked into the cubicle next to her and locked the door. Making her escape Liz ran out of the bathrooms and turned it into a power walk looking behind her every couple of seconds to make Bianca wasn't behind her. When she got to Jack he was standing by the door waiting for her.

"You took your time" he laughed before kissing her on the cheek

"We gotta get out of here" she whispered making Jack confused "I ran into your crazy ex wife"

"Did you?" he sounded surprised and moved his head to look at her head and dress, "but you seem fine, no hair is missing" he smirked "I said you would be fine"

"Ha." Liz replied flatly and began to explain "I hid in the cubicle and used a Jamaican accent" she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and Jack slid his arm around her waist while laughing at imagining Liz doing a Jamaican accent. They walked out of the main room and Liz carried on looking behind her like she had a twitch.


	5. Pancakes and Rings

"Jack, Jack wake up" Liz was leaning over Jack shaking him, "come on wake up" she shook him harder this time until he groaned and rolled over to see her with an excited look on her face.

"Liz, its" he turned his head to look at the bedside clock "7.30 on a Sunday morning, let me sleep" breathing in he rolled back over and pulled the cover over his head to block out the light, but half way through this movement and stopped. "Can you smell maple syrup?"

"Yes!" Liz was even more excited than before and practically bouncing off the walls. "I think Sherry made some pancakes! Can we go eat?"

"Yeah sure" Jack wasn't as enthusiastic as Liz but he liked pancakes and was willing to get out of bed seeing as he had already been woken up, "I don't remember her saying that she was going to make any but-" they both froze.

"Northrax?"

"Possibly" pausing they both stopped for 10 seconds, Jack turned his head when it was over to see a big smile creeping over Liz's face.

"Yes, pancakes." She sniffed, then in a dreamier voice she murmured "I want to go to there." And she drifted off into the kitchen following the smell like a cartoon character, with Jack following close behind her, when they reached the kitchen Sherry was waiting with a plate stacked with pancakes covered in maple syrup.

"I was wondering how long it would take you" she handed Liz the plate "it's been longer than usual, but I see you woke Mr Donaghy up this time"

"This time?" Jack interrupted Sherry. Liz winced while turning around on the spot and started to explain.

"Well you looked so peaceful and I was going to save you some but they were getting cold so"

"So you ate them?" nodding Liz handed him the plate

"You can have the first one?" she smiled at him as he took the plate full of pancakes.

"Wow you're so generous, but I think I might just" he started backing out of the kitchen.

"No wait, where are you going? No come back" Jack shook his head with a cheeky grin on his face and started to pick up his pace before turning round and running into the bedroom gripping the plate of pancakes, from the kitchen he could hear Liz shouting at him "YOU MONSTER! MY PANCAKES" her voice faltered as she began running towards him. When she caught up with him he was sitting on the middle of the bed with a smug look on his face while eating the pancakes as fast of he could.

"These are nice pancakes you should try them sometime" Jack spoke as he struggled to keep practically half of the pancakes in his mouth, Liz sauntered over to the bed and flopped down beside him and grabbed 3 maple syrup soaked pancakes and let out an evil cackle before shoving them all in her mouth. "All of them? Wow." If he was any other man he would be shocked at this action, but he had also seen her shotgun a pizza and apparently she had ate a teamster sub in about a minute, so 3 pancakes wasn't that bad, he supposed.

"Well I didn't want to miss out; you have a pretty big mouth" she managed to mumble through a mouthful of food.

"I think you're forgetting I'm not greedy like you"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" her pitch rose in annoyance and she picked up another pancake, which covered her fingers in extra maple syrup.

"I've seen you shotgun a whole pizza, you ate a teamster sub in less than a minute and I have just seen you eat 3 pancakes at once; to name a few" he chuckled and leant in planting a kiss on her cheek. "Sorry?" he whined. Liz looked at him with a cunning smile spreading across her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" quickly raising her hand to his face she wiped maple syrup from her fingers on to his face.

"HA" looking pleased with herself and slightly cocky that she managed not to injure him she grabbed the last pancake just as Jack copied her previous action and wiped the syrup off his hand on to her face, making her gasp in shock. "Really we're going to do this?" picking up the plate she scooped the remaining syrup in her hands and smothered it over his face.

"Are you going to eat that pancake?"

"What, why?" swiftly took it out of her hands and stuffed half of it in his mouth and stuck the other half on her forehead, leaving it to slowly slide down her face until she peeled it off, "thanks for that" and she cupped his face with her hands and stroked his neck wiping all of the syrup onto him. "Even?"

"Yes" he nodded in defeat and tried to peel the collar of his pyjama top off his neck while leaning over to kiss Liz on the forehead before standing up and strolling into the bathroom and turning the shower on. When the water started to run and she heard him get in, she stood up and followed him in, closing the door behind her.

"Mind if I join you? I'm sticky off the maple syrup, thanks to some one" she shot him a cheeky look and started to pull down the shorts she was wearing, his t-shirt still covered most of her body until she removed it shortly afterwards.

Climbing into the shower cubicle she playfully knocked Jack out of the way and stood under the showerhead and letting the full pressure of the water soak her face and body, wiping the remaining water the last of the maple syrup off her face, neck and tips of her hair, she turned around to see Jack standing so close behind her his breath was gracing her skin, slowly he slid and arm around her waist pulling her closer he smiled with half of his mouth, which Liz loved, but it was interrupted by her hands gliding around the back of his neck pulling their mouths together to a short before they both pulled back, just as they were hovering next to each other Jack muttered something which sounded like 'I love you' but it was blocked out by the noise of the shower, before Liz had a chance to reply their mouths touched once again. The kiss had started off slow but was becoming more passionate as they carried on, their drenched bodies intertwined together; placing his hand on the wall behind Liz's back he took a step forward resting her against the wall of the shower, making her squeak as the cold tiles hit her back. Removing his mouth from hers, he kissed along her jaw line and down her neck making her moan as he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. He moved his mouth further down her body, which she responded by arching her body encouraging to carry on, as Liz did this she ran her fingers through his damp hair which fell messily when she moved her hands down his spine, making him shiver. Gradually he traced his tongue up the curved of Liz's body until their mouths met again, while kissing her Jack replaced his hand back on her waist but glided them down to her bum and began to lift her up until Liz pulled her head back.

Maybe it was because she totally lacked in sexual experience but she had no idea what to do and needed it to be explained to her. "One sec, how's this going to work?" she laughed nervously and brushed her wet tousled hair off her face.

"Trust me." Jack's voice was low and husky when he replied and slightly excited her. Flashing a smile at her he went back to kissing her and lifted her once again but this time she wrapped her legs around his waist.

-X-X-

As Jack collapsed on the bed with a content sigh Liz adjusted the towel wrapped around her body and pushed the sticky plate out of the way before joining him on the bed. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her closer and kissed her on the top of her head, before sighing contently again; tilting her head she looked up at Jack who smiled at her and brushed a piece of hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear, he truly was happy and could even say he was in love, yes Jack Donaghy was love with Liz Lemon and he had told her that he loved her often and she had in return, when he first met her he never realised he would end up in love with this wonderful woman and want to spend the rest of his life with her. The only problem was did she feel the same.

Clearing his throat to get her attention he propped himself up using his elbows making Liz sit up to face him, she could tell he wanted to talk about something, hopefully it wasn't anything serious about them, she couldn't bear to leave him, he was the one person she felt comfortable with and could be herself around. She loved him, sure when she first met him he was a bit of a dick and extremely cocky but getting to know the real him he was actually caring and well she loved him.

"Liz?" his voice was coarse from not speaking, making her laugh. When he attempted again and he squeaked, so clearing his throat again he tried for the third time, this time it was in his normal pitch and he carried on, "are you happy? You know with us and everything?"

"Yeah" she sounded unsure because it was so unexpected and the thought that perhaps he could be ending this.

"Okay good" Liz's response didn't really convince him that she was happy; he might have just caught her off guard but god he was panicking. There was that awkward silence.

"Are you?" Liz asked sheepishly, hoping there was a going to be a positive response.

He paused looking at the look on Liz's face he could tell she was scared of his response so he decided to tell her the truth, "yes I am, I've never been happier" he paused again and held his breathe to see a giant smile spread on Liz's face as she sighed with relief.

"Really? God I thought you were breaking up with me. Don't do that again."

"Don't be stupid, I could never do that, in fact" he stood up and walked over to the giant cupboard and opened the door sneakily and grabbed a tiny box like shape. "I know it's only been 6 months but I've known you for about 6 years and I've grown to love you each more everyday" he walked back over to the bed where Liz was perched on the edge of the bed with a nervous look on her face. "I know we aren't dressed for the occasion" he laughed "and I could do this in a much more glamorous and impressive way than this but will you marry me?" sitting down on the bed next to her, he opened the box to reveal a simple but elegant diamond ring.


	6. Reactions

Liz's eyes widened.

"Really?" she gasped, "wow" she was completely shocked, she could swear that it was a harsh joke until Jack nodded swiftly and a smile started to creep along her face as she flung her arms around his neck and squealed a 'yes'. Pulling back she kissed him on the mouth and he slid the elegant ring onto her finger, which fitted perfectly, they sat in silence as Liz admired the ring until Sherry came upstairs cautiously.

"I heard some screaming" she paused "not the usual type" smirking at them as they both blushed, she carried on "I just wanted to see if you are o-" interrupting her Liz quickly raised her hand up into Sherry's face and she let out a gasp. "Wow" whispered as she stared at the ring mesmerised. "Well if you don't mind, I shall leave you two alone" mouthing a 'congratulations' she backed out of the door leaving them sitting side by side on the bed.

-X-X-

When Liz arrived at work the next day she was met by an extremely excited Jenna, who shrieked as soon as she saw Liz's hand.

"He did it!" she managed to talk through her shrieks at Liz who started to grin as she thought about how obvious the answer was.

"Whoa, how did you know he was going to do it?" she frowned making Jenna stop bouncing up and down like an excited puppy.

"Well" she played with her hair, attempting to make herself appear young "he asked me for help so I went shopping with him and chose that ring, I thought you would like it" she smiled nervously watching her brunette friend begin to beam.

"Really? Thank you I love it" and she stretched her arms out mirroring Jenna's action and they hugged while Jenna began to jump up and down again, "wow, you do get excited about these things" she joked trying to calm her, "so I wanted to ask you" she dragged out the vowels "would you be my maid of honour?" she had barely finished the sentence before Jenna screamed again, causing a lot of funny looks being thrown their way.

"Of course" she hugged Liz again excitedly "I was expecting it, seeing as I am your closes friend but-" her gleeful expression began to change and her chin started to wobble "but I can't believe this is happening" she cried and collapsed into Liz's arms a wreck.

Whispering to herself "oh boy, what I have done?" Liz forced a smile on to her face and led her emotional wreck of a friend into her dressing room and told her she would be back with a drink in a moment. Sighing with relief she walked to the elevators and pressed the button to go to the 52th floor.

Stepping into the elevator she walked past the new weird looking page, who had temporally replaced Kenneth because he had to return home because the pigs had attacked the family home, and leant against the metal bar; when the lift started to move again Liz sighed and hoped that the rest of the day wasn't going to be that crazy.

-X-X-

Meanwhile Jack wasn't haven't such a good morning either;

"Jonathon?" Jack glanced at his watch it was 11:16, he had decided that he would be the first person to know this hour, apart from his mother who had a sixth sense about these things (as she rang him a couple of minutes ago asking him if Jack had asked Liz to marry her yet) hopefully he would take that as a compliment and not be as crazy.

He came eagerly around the door "yes sir?" Jack motioned for him to come in with his hand and he obediently followed.

"Sit down" he paused "I need to discuss something with you" he compressed a laugh as he realised how over the top this whole process was. "Well as you know that Lemon and I have been dating for a bit now" Jonathon grunted and rolled his eyes with disgust, "and I just wanted to tell you that we are-"

"Breaking up?" he gleamed hopefully,

"No quite the opposite, we are engaged" Jack's voice trailed scared of the response, even though he was his boss and Jonathon was scared but weirdly in love with Jack, whenever it came to anything dealing with Liz, Jack became petrified. Looking up at Jonathon, who had froze with a shocked expression on his face, he started to speak again in his usual stern tone "also can you book a table for two at plunder this Friday?" he turned back to boss Jack, but there was no response to Jonathon's face, it was stayed exactly the same. "Jonathon?" he stretched his arm out a tapping him on the shoulder, nothing. "JONATHON?" he barked and he woke out of his trauma-trance immediately.

"Is this a joke?" he squeaked

"No."Jack replied bluntly, sure he was a good assistance, always tried his best and did whatever Jack wanted, but this obsession had to end. Jonathon opened his mouth but Jack quickly spoke before he started singing "and don't start singing" he sighed dreading whatever emotional love song he would produce, "can you book that table?"

"For two, at plunder, on Friday, usual time? Of course sir" he chanted the words subconsciously from making the phone call too many times.

"Yes I plan to celebrate my engagement properly" rubbing his hands together he chuckled as he watched Jonathan scoff as he walked out the room swishing his hair like a model, yet doing this made him look idiotic since it was only about 3cm long at the most. When the doors shut he leant back in his chair. That hadn't gone too bad he thought to himself, then he heard it. The tears and wailing from Jonathon, great, he sighed and rolled his eyes; a habit he had picked up from Liz and called out to him through the doors. "Go sort yourself out, take a break then come back" since being engaged to Liz he had cheered up drastically, and now he thought he should go visit her. Rising from his chair he strode out if his office to the elevators and pressed all three buttons lined along the wall. As one of the doors opened he walked in a pressed the button for the 6th floor and rested against the wall when the doors closed, however as this happened the doors to the elevator next to it opened and Liz cheerfully stepped out to the empty 52nd floor and looked around confused, it was quiet too quiet.

"Jaaaaaack?" she called out hopefully but there was no reply, "Jonathon?" Nothing. She wandered through the oak doors into his office and past his desk knocking on the secret bathroom door but no one responded. Shrugging Liz turned around and dawdled back out of the office swinging her arms dreading having to go back and deal with Jenna. Reaching the elevator she pressed the button continuously until it arrived and she repeated her previous action of stepping to the back of the lift past the page, "have you been here all the time?" she raised her eye brows.

"Yeah, I like the sound" she replied dreamily making Liz realise they were either high or a psychopath, when the elevator dropped the weird page made a whooshing sound and giggled "it's like standing next to a road with quiet cars passing" and she looked up to the lights on the roof.

"Uh huh" glancing at the buttons she saw that they were only on the 30th floor, this elevator needed to get a move on, moving her eyes back to the page she nervously played with her sleeve; they needed Kenneth back soon, she will have to ring him tonight.

-X-X-

"Guys have you seen Liz?" Jack yelled from her office receiving a grunt from the nerds in the writing room next door, "helpful, really helpful" sighing he paced out of her office and stood at the head of the table. "So you haven't seen her?"

"No." They all snapped at once.

"Someone hasn't had their caffeine supply today" he joked, getting groans of annoyance in reply, while Frank walked in the room fiddling with his hat. "Have you seen Liz?"

"No last time I saw her she was with that basket case Jenna" he chuckled and the rest of the room laughed. And with that Jack paced past Frank and towards Jenna's dressing room, reaching out for the handle he heard a yell of noise from behind him, which didn't form any specific words, and turned round to see Liz running towards him waving her hands motioning for him to stop what he was doing.

"Don't she's turned crazy" she whispered as a loud cry came from inside the room making Jack jump back away from the door. Giggling he wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her away from the door next to the food counter.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you."

"Where have I been? Where have you been?" she turned the blame around "She" gesturing her head towards Jenna she carried on "stressed me out, there was tears and gung coming out of her nose and everything" she screwed her face up in disgust. "It wasn't nice"

"Well I had a similar situation with Jonathon if you wish to know"

"Ew, gross and I'm sorry" she turned round facing him and draped her arms around his neck. "Next time we have news we tell them together?"

"Good plan" he leant in kissing her they pulled their lips apart for a second resting their foreheads against each other affectionately then kissed again until they were stopped by loud groaning from the writers.

"Get a room" Frank shouted at them disgustedly.

"Yeah we have kid actors coming into day, they don't want to find out how babies are made yet" called Pete mockingly shaking his bald head, which caught the light, nearly blinding the two of them.

"Fine then shall we leave?" he grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her making her run to catch up with him as they laughed mischievously.

"Wait is she going? We need her this afternoon with the child actors, James only trusts her" Pete spoke with panic with images of getting attacked in his head. This afternoon was going to be fun.


	7. Wedding

The music faded; in the corner of his eye he could just see the white figure beside him. Turning his head fully Jack was suddenly filled with awe at the sight of his future wife, smiling humbly at him the candles behind her seemed to illuminate her beauty; glancing down and glimpsing at the faded white dress adorned with lace that trailed on the floor behind her like a fresh coat of snow. Around her neck was a small silver pendent and behind was her L necklace that always embellished her neck. She twisting round and handed the bunch of flowers in her hand to Jenna and swirled back around just in time to see Jack with a smile of amazement on his face.

"You look beautiful" he whispered so that only she could hear, blushing she bit her lip and mouthed a 'thanks' before the priest interrupted them and picking up both of their hands up and placed them in each others.

-x-x-

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest's words echoed around the church, they had both been anticipating these words for three reasons; 1. They were finally married, 2. They could kiss each other at last and 3. It was finally over. The last one was more Liz than Jack, even though she enjoyed the wedding, it had seemed to drag on for while and her feet hurt in the high heels. Slipping an arm around her waist and resting it on the bottom of her back he kissed her gently on the lips, tilting her back he kissed her again, ignoring the fact everyone was watching them but he didn't care he was in love with her and nothing could change that.

"We have an audience, do you think we could save this for later?" she giggled aware that everyone was staring at them and waiting to leave.

"If you would prefer" flashing a mischievous grin he pulled her up and grabbed her hand, "let's go" he escorted her down the aisle to the car that waited for them.

-x-x-

"Sorry for the big wedding, our moms insisted" Jack murmured in her ear giving her a fright as they sat side by side at the table watching the rest of the party.

"Its fine, it was actually fun" she tried to reassure him, squeezing his hand she brushed a bit of his hair that fell onto his face out of the way.

"A quieter one would have been nicer, anyway I can tell you're lying that was one of the most boring things in your life" he joked

"No it wasn't, why would you think that?"

"It looked like you fell asleep half way through mass" he teased

"I didn't!" She gasped but realised it was no use "I was resting my eyes" they both burst out laughing

"Catholic services are the worst I don't blame you," he chuckled but then pulled a serious face "I would have done it differently if my mother hadn't have got involved, you're too nice to her." He smirked at the end of the sentence.

"Stop apologising, I'm married to the man I love, I don't care how it happened but it did so leave it." She cupped his face and leant in kissing him quickly but soon retreated when a big aww erupted from the rest of the room who seemed to have been watching them closely.

-x-x-

"Well you're right you can't dance" he smirked making her roll her eyes.

"I never said I could, so sush" she poked him in the ribs, "anyway I'm surprised you didn't decide to play an Indigo Girl song, I know how much you looove them" she joked

"I'm going to ignore that, so shall we leave now?"

She flashed him a grin that gave him the answer he wanted, "are we telling them or-" she whispered in his ear but he broke her off by turning his head and kissing her on the mouth, pulling back they rested their foreheads against each other smiling at each other. "Let's go?" grabbing each other's hands they linked their fingers together and casually walked out of the grand door attempting to not cause any attention to them.

Blocking the entrance to the car Jack leant against the door suppressing a laugh as he watched Liz attempt to climb down the stairs.

"I said I would have helped" he yelled across the path at her,

"I've got this" her voice wobbled as she got to the gravel at the bottom of the stairs and began to trudge across to where he was standing with open arms, reaching him she collapsed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a soft kiss. They slowly manoeuvred themselves into the car, without separating their lips, slamming the door shut Jack barked an order to the driver telling him to go to the hotel and then returned to kissing her. The ride to the hotel seemed to be quicker than the journey this morning, finally reaching the hotel Liz adjusted her hair and stepped out of the limo her hand interknitted with Jack's as they stepped into the foyer and into the lift.

"Didn't you have to check in?" she whispered confused, "I thought that's what you normally do in hotels"

"I'm already checked in, so why bother doing it again?" he flashed her a grin as she rolled her eyes. When the elevator doors opened he slid an arm around her waist leading her to the door at the end of the corridor, before pushing it open.

Closing the door Liz bent down and took off her shoes sighing with relief, standing back up she saw Jack watching her with a impish look on his face as he walked over to where she was and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, slowly he leant in kissing her gently on the lips, she snaked her arms around his neck while he put his around her body lifting Liz up carrying her in to the bedroom. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and leant over her and kissed her once again. His lips were soft but firm, she kissed him back more forcefully deepening the kiss. Gently he eased her back onto the bed and wrapped his fingers around the zip pulling it down exposing her side, gathering the soft material in his hands he pulled it downwards revealing her lacy underwear which she wore unwillingly. Tossing the dress aside carefully he scanned her body before leaning down beside her and kissing her, she slid her hands up Jack's chest and undone the first button, then the next and the next until they were all unfastened and he shrugged it off so it lay in a heap on the floor next to her dress. Slowly she sat up unbinding his belt and the button on his trousers, letting them fall to the floor he stepped out of them and joined her on the bed pulling her closer to him.


	8. Afterwards

_**Authors Note: Something like this has happened to a family member recently, I hope I have dealt with the delicate matter carefully, thanks **_**:).**

He breathed in; he could slightly smell a mixture of her perfume and shampoo, but he could mostly smell Liz. Opening his eyes the light streamed in through the window illuminating the body lying still next to him, moving closer to her warm body he burrowed his head into her hair letting the aroma surround him completely; sliding his hand over her waist and on to her stomach he pulled their bodies closer, so close they looked as if it was one body, and drifted back off to sleep.

When he awoke again he saw that Liz was smiling contently in her sleep, her face was shielded with strands of her hair but from what he could see she looked stress free and relaxed, stirring in her sleep Liz slowly woke up, her eye lids fluttered as she adjusted to the light.

"Have you been watching me all this time?" she mumbled drowsily half asleep

"Just for a little bit" he smiled brushing the hair out of Liz's face and kissing her on the end of her nose.

"That doesn't make it better you know" she laughed propping herself up to look out of the window to see the endless cushions of white sand, which had scattered footprints from last night's walk, before sighing "I don't want to go back home tomorrow, cant we just stay here?"

"We could but then Frank would have to be boss and the last time that happened nobody wore pants for the whole week"

Considering the options she nodded and stretched before getting out of the bed wandering over to the giant window which led to the balcony, following her out Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the back of her head.

"I've been thinking" he murmured into her hair, making her turn around to face him. "I know you've wanted a baby for some time now, so what do you say?"

"Are you saying you want to try?" she asked full of astonishment

Nodding he turned half of his mouth into a smile while Liz placed her arms around his neck pulling him into a soft kiss.

-x-x-

Liz stood shaking the white stick whilst she leant against the white ceramic sink.

"How long left honey?" she heard Jack call from outside the door.

"20 seconds" she took a deep breath; 'could this be the month?' she thought over and over again, she hadn't been eating that many Sabor de Soledad so perhaps yes it could be the month. Glancing at Jack's watch, butterflies erupted from her stomach when she saw the 20 seconds were up, slowly turning over the stick she shut her eyes screwing up her entire face, squinting out of one eye she saw the red three letter word she hoped for. She was pregnant.

"What the what? Jack? Jack get in here now." She half screamed as Jack burst through the door, his face beaming. Picking Liz up off the ground he spun her around and kissed her while staring at her adoringly.

6 months later

"Jack?" she breathed heavily "Jack where are you?" she cried in pain while gripping her bump, her sweat drenched hair hung down over her face, running in Jack caught a sight of his wife crouched over at the end of their bed.

"Whats happening?" there was concern in his voice, rushing round to where she was sitting and knelt down next to her, tucking her hair behind her ear to see her face.

"Something doesn't feel right" she shook her head making the rest of her hair reveal her tear stained face.

3 hours later.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. and Mrs. Donaghy, but you've had a miscarriage, it's quite unusual especially because we are unable to see any obvious symptoms, so we are going to have to some further tests to find out what happened"

A year later.

Liz rolled over so she was lying next to Jack, her hair fanning out beneath her head whilst she pulled the duvet up to the top of her chest; causing it to half cover Jack. Sighing with satisfaction he leant across kissing Liz on the cheek, but before he reached her she shuffled slightly away from him and rolled her eyes while sighing, only her sigh was irritable unlike his. Their sex had become less enjoyable and now was more of a chore since the last accident.

"Whats wrong?" he turned over resting on his side and sliding an arm around her waist persuading her to come closer, but this was unsuccessful she resisted and the only outcome was her tilting a bit towards him.

"I'm just fed up, we've been trying for over a year, I want a baby but I'm still not pregnant, I can't take anymore." She whispered under her breath, revealing the secret that had been destroying her for months now

Jack was slightly angry now, "Is that what this is, this relationship, just so you can have a baby? Because I want one to sure, but I thought it was more. You know like love?" he sat up straight pulling the cover with him.

She sighed heavily, "I'm just sick of it. Cerie is pregnant with twins, and Jenna's pregnant. Why is it not me, I've wanted one longer, it's not fair."

"Well life isn't fair sometimes Liz, just face it, if we are meant to have a baby we are meant to, but if not well we'll just have to try another way, adopt or something." He told her, he was sick of having the same conversation again and again. He calmed down as she sat up and brought her knees up to her stomach covering herself with the duvet again. He stretched out an arm wrapping it round her shoulder "Just be patient." He did sympathise for her but she needed to realise it might not happen.

She shrugged his arm off "I've been patient Jack for the last 5 years I've waited longer than you, I wanted this before we started dating or got married and started trying." she swung her body round and got out of the bed, "the last five years. I'm sick of being patient." Rapidly she pulled her clothes on and storming out of the bedroom she ran her finger through her hair, letting out a frustrated low growl. She couldn't stand it any longer, she was sure he was feeling the same way, but he didn't understand, slowly the anger turned into tears and she burst out crying taking gasps of air every few seconds.

"Liz?" he rose out of the bed and padded across the floor to where she was standing stretching to pull a suitcase out of the cupboard, "what are you doing? Where are you going?" he panicked, was she leaving him, he wouldn't be able to cope without her. Rushing over to her he attempted to wrap an arm around her and pull her away from the suitcase. "Don't go" he whispered in her ear gently, "please don't leave me" tears fell from his eyes

Shaking her head she cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "I won't, but I need to get away for a while, I need a break." She spoke softly

"Fine we'll go away somewhere, just the two of us like our honeymoon, and we'll forget about this and start again when we return, what do you think?" he begged her optimistically, "just us two" his voice turned to pleading.

"No." She shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry but I need to go and think about things for a while by myself, I'm going to visit my parents." She turned her head away from him glancing at the to-be nursery door and she swallowed hard, "I'm sorry" she whispered before shuffling into the bedroom with the suitcase trailing behind her.

1 month later.

Stepping into the arrivals part she scanned the crowd in search of Jack, to see him standing there nervously rising up and down on his feet, suddenly when they saw each other, they both broke into wide grins and steadily picked up their pace as they walked towards each other; breaking into a small jog Jack widened his arms and Liz ran into them dropping her suitcase and wrapping her arms around his neck. Lifting Liz up and spinning her around he placed her back down on the ground, placing her hands on the back of his head she pulled their heads together, kissing him on the lips.

"Come on" binding her fingers with his, she picked up her suitcase with the other hand, leading them to the exit and to the car. Ducking into the car while the driver put her case in the trunk bounced up and down on the seat excitedly.

"I have news, want to hear now it or later?" she beamed at him

"Is it good?" he flashed his teeth at her as she nodded quickly, "now then?"

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
